Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Jessie - June (Little Einsteins) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mrs. Potato Head - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (Incredibles 1 & 2) * Bullseye - Bambi * Rex - Goofy * Hamm - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Triplets (The Boss Baby) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Barbie - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 & 4) * Ken - Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Big Baby - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Twitch - Dotty the Ladybug (Baby Einstein) * Stretch - Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Chunk - BJ (Barney) * Sparks - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) * Chatter Telephone - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) * Jack-in-the-Box - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red Queen (Alice In Wonderland (2010)/Alice Through The Looking Glass (2016)) * Andy (Teenage) - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Molly (Young) - Ana Rodriguez * Bonnie Anderson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Chuckles - Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Totoro - Muddles the Dog * Mr. Pricklepants - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Trixie - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) * Buttercup - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dolly - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Peas-in-the-Pod - Hamish, Hubert and Harris (Brave) * Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) - Schmuzzies (The Upside Down Show) * Andy Davis (Young) - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Buster (Young) - Poky Little Puppy (Poky & Friends) * Sarge - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Sarge's Soldiers - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Buster (Old) - Jack Roy * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Samantha Roberts - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo) (I'm sharing with CoolZDanethe5th) * Mrs. Anderson - Lucy (Despicable Me 2) * Daisy - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Lotso getting unwrapped - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Poppy (Trolls) * Broken Train Toy - Preed (Titan A.E.) * Rabbit Doll - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Fear (Inside Out) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Garbage Men (Hunters/Police) - Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) (I'm sharing with CoolZDanethe5th) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals & Human Prisoner) - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance), Kitten Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) and Ozone (The Secret Life of Pets) * Zurg - Juniper Montage (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic) * Utility Belt Buzz - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Fluttershy & Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Wheezy - Kyle Scheyd * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Places for this Cast: * Sunnyside Daycare (aka Sunnyside Petting Zoo) as Itself * Caterpillar Room (aka Tadpole Room) as Itself * Butterfly Room (aka Frog Room) as Itself Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs